Como Perder a Ken en 10 dias version 20
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Una apuesta y un articulo, dos personas se encuentran por motivos egoistas y sin darse cuenta se enamoran... UA, KK, AM y MS. Tome el mando del fics de la Dani... Nuevamente arriba Capitulo 2 El encuentro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, como están todas, espero que bien... Pues les tengo ke contar algo, desde ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de este fics, si es extraño porke la dani lo había comenzado, pero ella me lo dejo a mi, ya que al final nuestra kerida niña no tiene tiempo como para seguirlo, de esta forma yo tomo las riendas de este fics... **_

_**Espero que les gusten mis cambios y los próximos capítulos, porque van a estar muy buenos, chistosos y obviamente románticos... **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten...**_

_**Besos**_

_**Nos vemos abajo**_

_**byes**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------- **_

"**_COMO PERDER A KEN EN 10 DIAS"_**

_**Capitulo 1.**_

-Cálmate Misao ! Sólo saliste con el 7 días – Kaoru trataba de calmar a su amiga que había estado así desde el día anterior…

-Fueron los mejores 7 días de mi vida ¡ Kao no sabes cuanto lo extraño…

-Vamos Misao fueron solo 7 días, así que toma ( le extiende un suéter, chaleco…como quieran de un precioso color verde…y de una marca carisima ) póntelo tus ojos se verán más verdes que nunca!

Misao con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar la mira… - gracias Kaoru, no se que haría sin ti….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaoru y Misao eran periodistas junto con Tsubame de la revista femenina con mas crecimiento en Japón, KaZuKo…

En la entrada las esperaba Tsubame.

-Ohayo Kaoru, Misao !

-Ohayo.- respondió Misao sin ganas.- Por favor Tsubame no preguntes ¡no quiero hablar del tema!

-Esta bien… - dijo algo sorprendida ya que ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso….

-Todo me pasa a mi ! (Misao volvía a llorar ) todo con el fue tan hermoso, La primera vez que tuvimos relaciones fue todo taaan lindo que lloré.

Kaoru y Tsubame se miraron extrañadas…

- LLORASTE! – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- si… me emocione bastante… - decía mientras entraban en el ascensor. – Igual ya se porque me dejo… estoy muy gorda …. – dijo cabizbaja

- MISAO NO ESTAS GORDA!.-dijeron ambas impresionadas tratando de consolar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto Kenshin Himura unos de los solteros mas codiciados de la empresa de publicidad Hitten, es que con esa larga cabellera rojiza que mantenía amarrada en una coleta baja… que de solo verla te comían las manos por desatar su cabello y pasar tus manos por el… bueno y por muchas partes mas de su bien formado cuerpo… no había mujer que tuviera ojos que no quisiera por lo menos saludar a Kenshin…

Kenshin se estaba quitando el casco de su moto dejando ver su maravilloso cabello cobrizo, era una Harley Davidson que aumentaba aun mas su atractivo… le daba una onda de motociclista sexy… iba vestido con un traje de color gris, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del traje, realmente se veía excelente y destacaba aun mas el largo cabello rojizo. Con el casco en su mano se iba dirigiendo hacia el edifico de Hitten cuando...

- Hola Ken –era una de sus rivales de la compañía siempre, peleaban por obtener los mejores clientes, era una atractiva mujer de largo cabello castaño y unos labios demasiado rojos para el gusto de Kenshin…

- Hola Megumi como te va? Veo que te pones al día con lo importantísimos que son los zapatos… - dijo esto viendo que Megumi tenia en sus manos una revista femenina… **(DN: ya saben las típicas donde sale la moda, chismes de farándula, celulitis, etc…)**

- para tu información esta es la revista femenina con mayor crecimiento en el país – dijo con un tono ácido… que la caracterizaba

- ah si? Que bueno que los zapatos sean tan importantes – a Kenshin le encantaba pelear con Megumi

- pues si aunque no lo creas – esta vez interfirió la socia de Megumi que acababa de llegar, su tono como siempre no denoto ninguna emoción, así era Tomoe Yukishiro, con cabello y ojos negros, piel muy blanca, era en verdad hermosa, pero esa frialdad era que a Ken nunca llegaría a gustarle …

**- **Además ahora tenemos una reunión con su editora general una mujer muy exitosa – dijo en un tono altivo

- Ohayou Tomoe-san – "¿cómo puede ser que tan temprano y ya estén amargándome el día?

- Ohayou, si nos disculpas debemos ir a una reunión ahora mismo. Adiós

Sin decir mas se retiraron … "parece que aún estaban enojadas porque les gane la cuenta con ADIDAS" - pensó mientras se iba silbando a su oficina, cuando entró ya estaban ahí sus dos mejores amigos Sanosuke Sagara y Yahiko Myojin.

- me acabo de encontrar con las kitsu ( nombre que Sano siempre usaba y a todos se les pego ) tan temprano y ya andan amargadas. Dejo el casco en una silla y se dio vuelta hacia sus amigos.

- Si, es una lástima que tan bellas mujeres, sean unas arpías…además de zorras – Sano siempre había querido acercarse a Megumi pero cada vez que se encontraban por algún pasillo de la empresa, terminaban peleando, y algunas veces se decían cosas bastante feas…

- ya lo creo… AHhhhh casi lo olvido! Tengo que ir a hablar con Katsura…- al ver la expresión de duda en los rostros de sus amigos Kenshin continuo… - ya saben la nueva cuenta con los diamantes Yomagata…

- Ahhh, bueno Ken pierdes el tiempo… las Kitsu ya convencieron al jefe para que les diera la cuenta a ellas … - Yahiko termino algo asustado lo que decía al ver que los ojos de Kenshin cambiaban abruptamente de color…en un parpadeo pasaron del alegre y pacifico violeta…al agresivo y frío ámbar…

**- **PERO SI DE AYER QUE LE VENGO INSINUANDO AL JEFE QUE YO! QUERIA ESA CUENTA! – Kenshin estaba fuera de si…

- Si Kenshin, pero las Kitsus tienen dos buenas razones cada una para convencer al jefe… y Katsura después de todo es hombre...

**- **Ah si?... bueno, si ellas creen que esto se va a quedar así… están muy equivocadas. – "ya verán esas zorras quien Kenshin Himura"

- Que piensas hacer Kenshin? – Yahiko se intereso en lo que Ken quería hacerle a esas zorras, después de todo ellas el mes pasado le arrebataron la idea para el nuevo spot publicitario para la reconocida marca de cervezas… "BEKO"

-Ya veras… - a Kenshin todavía no se le iba el efecto Battousai de los ojos, así que cuando dijo estas palabras se veía bastante amenazante

Mientras tanto en el edificio Kazuko, había una junta, todas las periodistas encargadas de cada sección estaban ahí… Tsubame era la encargada de modas, desfiles, etc…

Misao era la encargada de belleza y salud, mientras Kaoru tenia su propia columna.

-OHAYO CHICAS! – saludó alegremente Tae la editora general, -pónganse cómodas por favor y comencemos- dijo mientras se sentaba en un mullido puff – Kaoru que me tienes?

- esta terminado el artículo sobre la calidad de los tacones… lo deje sobre tu escritorio apenas llegué, emmm Tae, respecto a lo que hablamos… me gustaría poder escribir sobre otros temas, política, arte, música, emm hay tanto de donde escoger… "porfavor que diga que si…"

- si no es moda, chismes o belleza en esta revista no sirve. Entendido?

Kao asintió con aire debatido – Bien…Misao cuéntame como va el reportaje sobre la baba de caracol?

- emmmm – Misao se puso pálida con todo lo que le había pasado ni se acordaba de los mugrosos bichos esos…

Como Misao no decía nada… Kaoru decidió hacerlo mas fácil – Lo que pasa Tae- san es que a Misao emmm… la botaron…

-Ohhh pobrecita…cuando fue Misao?

- ehh ayer…

- Bien esta me parece una excelente idea para un articulo "depresión después de la separación".- dijo mientras hacia gestos con las manos – Muy bien Misao, lo quiero el jueves en mi escritorio.

- que? Yo no pienso escribir sobre mi vida personal!

- Muy bien… quien quiere escribir sobre la vida personal de Misao? – varios manos se alzaron, pero Kao al ver la cara de angustia de Misao trató de salvarla …

- yo lo haré – todas las miradas se dirigieron sobre ella sobre todo la de Misao, Tae la miro incentivándola a que siguiera – puedo escribir sobre todo lo que no se debe hacer con un hombre tomando como ejemplo las mujeres como Misao que se sienten inseguras y por eso terminan asfixiando a su pareja…- Misao la miro con reproche - de hecho… para comprobarlo puedo empezar a salir con alguien y escribiré un diario de todo lo que haga… y comprobar que con ciertas actitudes, un hombre llega a aburrirse de una mujer…- ahora se dedico a mirar a Tae, después que Misao la mirara con cara de que estas haciendo?

- Fantástica idea Kao-chan! "como perder un hombre en 10 días" perfecto … dentro de 10 días lo quiero listo, comienzas hoy mismo

Kaoru no sabia que hacer… parpadeo confundida un poco… - 10 días Tae-san? Por qué?

- bueno porque dentro de 10 sale nuestra nueva edición, no hay mas temas? Bueno… hemos terminado…

Kaoru se quedo un rato sentada en su puff antes de reaccionar para salir en busca de Tae, dejando a Misao con las palabras en la boca….

La vio en la entrada del edificio con dos mujeres… se acerco de apoco hasta que Tae la vio.

- Ah! Miren señoritas aquí esta Kaoru Kamiya mi chica 10… -

- chica 10?- preguntaron extrañadas

- si, lo que pasa es que Kao-chan, va a hacer un reportaje de cómo hacerle la vida imposible a un pobre tipo por 10 días, se llama "como perder un hombre en 10 días"- termino con una enorme sonrisa

Después de la introducción de Tae, Kao las saludo – soy Kaoru mucho gusto

-Nosotras somos Megumi Takani y Tomoe Yukishiro, trabajamos en publicidad, y el gusto es nuestro – hablo la mujer de los labios rojo carmesí con una amable expresión.

- si me disculpan debo empezar con mi trabajo, fue un gusto- Kaoru tenía muchas ideas en mente así que fue a buscar a Misao y Tsubame para compartirlas con ellas.

Después de que Misao la acribillo a preguntas, las tres terminaron riéndose mucho de lo que Kaoru podría hacerle al pobre tipo…

- jajaja tienes que comprarle ropa interior de ositos! Jajaaja – dijo Tsubame apenas entre risas…

-SI! Y hacer que los modele delante de su madre… jajaja – a Kaoru ya le dolía el estomago de tanto reír..

- Yo le compre unos así a él…pero su madre estaba fuera del país… - y Misao volvía a estar triste

- Basta ya Misao! - Kaoru ya estaba fastidiada…

-ok, ok…

- Bien… y donde iremos?- Tsubame tenia muchas ganas de ver como le iba a Kaoru…

- emmm yo creo que lo mejor es ir a "Rurouni's" ese bar tiene clase… no querrás escoger a cualquier perdedor para esto o si?

- obvio que no… pero no se que ponerme… - Kaoru lo decía porque sabia que Tsubame tenia una colección de vestidos de diseñador preciosos…

- de eso no te preocupes! Después de trabajar nos vamos todas a mi departamento! Acabo de comprar unos vestidos preciosos! – dijo Tsubame divertida, sabia que Kao discretamente se lo había pedido…

19:30 Departamento de Tsubame….

Las ultimas dos horas Kaoru había sido el conejillo de indias de Misao y Tsubame, Kaoru por lo general prefería lo natural, casi ni se maquillaba, Misao le delineo los ojos con un lápiz negro destacando mas aun su color azul, además le había puesto una sombra que hacia juego con el escotado vestido azul a juego con sus ojos que habían escogido. Mientras Tsubame le pinto los labios con un brillo que destacaba el color rosa de sus labios y la voluptuosidad de estos… aunque Kaoru no necesitaba de todo eso con su belleza natural sobraba…

20:30 "Rurouni's"

Kenshin bostezaba como por venteaba vez, coqueteando con la secretaria del jefe, le saco la información suficiente para saber a que hora y en que lugar se iba a reunir el jefe con las kitsu. Para investigar la mesa le costo decirle unos cuantos piropos a la recepcionista … "las mujeres se creen todo" Pensó mientras sonreía . Iba vestido con un bello conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta negros, y debajo traía una camiseta negra ajustada… haciendo resaltar mas aun su cabello y ojos y los músculos de su cuerpo…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz…

- que haces tu aquí?

- Megumi…Hola! También me da gusto verte… - respondió irónico…

Megumi no pudo responder nada a Kenshin una voz grave la interrumpió

- Himura! Que casualidad encontrarte aquí!...

CONTINUARA...

-------------------------------------------------------

**_Bueno, al primer capitulo no le hice muchos cambios, mañana les subo el capitulo dos, para que se empiecen a reír de esta nueva historia ke les traigo jojojojo  
beshos  
Saludos para mi hija, Kaerii, Para la Dani que me paso esta historia y espero que me ayude y sea una fiel lectora y obviamente para las Kazukos_**

_**Dejen sus reviews, se aceptan todas las ideas que deseen sobre como perder a un hombre, todos esos pequeños errores que nosotras cometemos sin kerer o con kerer? Lo dejo para que lo piensen... **_

_**Matta nee**_


	2. El encuentro

**_Hola, lo prometido es deuda, y aqui les traigo el capitulo dos. Con respecto al primer capitulo aparte de arreglarle la ortografia y algunos errores de redaccion, no hice nada mas en el, asi que es el mismo que la Dani subio, jojojo _**

**_Siiii yo tb keria ke la dani siguiera ella con el fics, pero nu puee y decidio traspasarmelo u.u Pero bueno al mal paso darle prisa... ASi ke aki las dejo con el segundo capitulo... _**

**_ke lo disfrutem..._**

DAniiiiiiiii!1 ti hecho de menos T.T ven a escribir conmigo snif...  
------------------------------------------------

**_"Como Perder a un Hombre en 10 Dias". Version 2.0  
_**

**_Capitulo 2. El Encuentro._**

-Himura! Que casualidad encontrarte aquí!...

-Katsura, que bueno verte, no sabia que tu ibas a estar aquí, solo vine a tomar una cerveza antes de irme a casa.-decía Kenshin, parándose para darle la mano a el jefe de la agencia de publicidad Hitten, con una mirada inocente en el rostro, al ver la mirada de enojo que Megumi le lazaba.

-Pues si, vine a juntarme con estas chicas, Megumi y Tomoe, para discutir las estrategias de la campaña de los diamantes Yomagata.

-Wau, de verdad, y cuales son sus ideas.-pregunto, Kenshin a Megumi y a Tomoe que acababa de llegar.

-Pues, en verdad... aun no hemos pensado en nada, estamos estudiando el mercado, y como han sido últimamente tratado este producto.-dijo algo nerviosa Megumi.

-Ah... Pues no sé si ellas serán capaces de poder crear algo interesante para esta cuenta, acuérdate nada más, de l oque paso, con la campaña de yogurt, el cliente no quedó para nada contento con esa idea de hacer hablar a la vaca, y al final yo tuve que arreglar la campaña.-dijo Kenshin cruelmente.

-Oh, vamos, dices eso, porque justo en ese periodo, ambas habíamos terminado nuestras relaciones, estábamos muy enamoradas.-dijo Tomoe, sin expresión en su rostro nuevamente.

-Si, hay que entender que cuando uno esta enamorado, no puede hacer nada al respecto.-decía Katsura, un eterno romántico.

-Pues encuentro, que simplemente tener a una mujer enamorada de mi, y yo estar enamorada de ella, es una soberana ridiculez.-dijo Kenshin cínicamente.

-Si, habla el que nunca a podido hacer que ninguna chica se enamore de él.-dijo sarcásticamente Megumi.

-Pues si yo lo deseara tendría a una mujer enamorada de mi, absolutamente adorando el suelo que yo piso en 10 días.-dijo Kenshin sobradamente.

-De acuerdo, si tu Kenshin consigues que una bella mujer se enamore de ti en 10 días, obtendrás la cuenta de los diamantes Yomagata.-dijo Katsura, lanzando la apuesta.

-Muy bien acepto.-Dijo Kenshin ante la mirada sorprendida de las dos mujeres, que vieron cómo ellos dos se estrecharon las manos, cerrando así la apuesta.

-------------------&&&&&&&&&---------------------

Kaoru, entraba en ese minuto al bar, para buscar a su conejillo de indias, prácticamente todas las miradas masculinas se fijaron en la hermosa mujer que entró, enfundada en un bello vestido azul, que hacia resaltar aun más el hermoso color de sus ojos, su cabello, amarrado en un delicado moño, resaltaba su largo cuello, y la blancura de su piel.

Caminando sobre unos tacones, que hasta a mi me dolerían los pies, se sentó en la barra y pidió solamente una bebida dietética, aun era muy temprano para beber algo fuerte, y ella no aguantaba mucho el alcohol, era mejor así, prevenir que curar, debía estar cien porciento sobria, para poder elegir entre las clases tan diversas de hombres que había en ese sitio.

Fue allí, cuando vio a la chica, que conoció en la tarde en la revista, Megumi Takani, que salía airadamente junto a otra mujer del bar, se veía en sus rostros que estaban más que furiosas con algo, pero ella solamente se levantó de hombros no tomando atención al asunto. Mientras esperaba su bebida, varios hombres se le acercaron a conversar, invitándole alguna copa, y diciendo más de algún piropo que hizo que se sonrojaran sus mejillas. Ninguno de esos hombres le llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para poder empezar a coquetear con él, con el fin de su articulo.

No sabia que es lo que le pasaba, necesitaba algo, un ingrediente para que el asunto fuera más divertido, pero aun así, no quería dañar a ese chico, que tendría que usar, para así conseguir poder escribir sobre los temas que ella quería.

Flash back...

Antes de salir para la casa de Tsubame, Kaoru fue ha la oficina de Tae, para poder hablar con ella, una idea le revoloteaba en la mente, y quería planteársela a la directora de la revista, quizás así, podría ella también sacar algo bueno de todo este asunto del articulo.

-Tae, tienes algunos minutos.-dijo Kaoru, al asomarse a la oficina.

-Si, claro que si, que deseas?.-dijo Tae levantando la vista de unos documentos que estaba leyendo.

-Pues, quería saber que si logro hacer este articulo, tu me dejarías escribir sobre el tema que yo quisiera.-dijo un poco nerviosa Kaoru.

-Mmm, mira, si me traes ese articulo en 10 días, hablaremos del tema nuevamente, y te dejare escribir sobre lo que tu desees.-dijo Tae otra vez bajando la mirada hacia sus papeles.

-Muy bien, entonces tendrás ese articulo en tu escritorio al cabo de 10 días.-dijo Kaoru, apretando la mano de Tae, para salir inmediatamente de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al fin tenia la oportunidad de escribir lo que ella deseara y no sobre la calidad de los tacones, que de por si a nadie le interesa.

Fin flash back...

--------------------&&&&&&&&--------------------

Kenshin, la ver como se iban las kitzu y también su jefe Katsura, se encontró a unos metros de él, a Sano y a Yahiko, sonriéndole, ya que habían escuchado lo de la apuesta, y al ver que los planes de las kitzus se podrían venir abajo, estaban más que contentos, el único problema, era que Kenshin nunca había estado enamorado, ni tampoco había intentado enamorar a alguna chica, ya que con su personalidad tendía a alejarse de las mujeres, y las mujeres de él, cuando lo conocían un poco más.

-Muy bien Kenshin, les vas a hacer la vida imposible a esas zorras.-decía Sano sonriéndole y dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-Si, el problema reside en como diablos vas a hacer para que una mujer se enamore de ti en tan poco tiempo, hombre, que mira, no es que seas feo ni nada de eso, pero ninguna mujer que este en sus cabales se enamoraría de ti y de tus cambios bruscos de personalidad.-dijo Yahiko.

-Veras que lo conseguiré, a mi nadie me quita una cuenta, menos esas tipas.-dijo Kenshin mirando en el bar, para ver algún prospecto de posible enamorada, pero todas las chicas que veía, no eran lo suficientemente hermosas, como para poder satisfacer su apuesta.

-Pues mira podrías intentar, con aquella belleza.-dijo Sano, mirando hacia una multitud de hombres que no dejaban ver a la persona que estaba sentada en el centro.

-Cual belleza?.-dijo Kenshin mirando hacia donde Sano indicaba, pero solo pudo ver un par de zapatos de taco alto de color azul.-Pues yo no veo nada.

Fue entonces cuando ella se paro, y dándole la espalda, al grupo de tres amigos, se dirigió hacia el tocador, Kenshin con solo ver la fina espalda que dejaba al descubierto el vestido, y el bien formado trasero de la muchacha, sintió una punzada de deseo, que le recorrió por el cuerpo, y cual fue aun su mayor sorpresa, cuando ella regresó pocos minutos después, mostrando un rostro perfecto, y un cuerpo, que quitaba el hipo, y es que era realmente hermosa, una suave y blanca piel, el rostro de una forma perfecta, los labios carnosos, pintados de un suave color rosa con brillo que hacia que se vieran más voluminosos, su nariz era pequeña pero perfecta y sus ojos, o dios mío, esos ojos que con solo mirarlo lo dejaron atontado, eran de un profundo color azul, que mareaban y atraían a todos, ahora si se explicaba el porque tantos hombres la rodeaban, si era una belleza.

-Jajaja Kenshin cierra la boca, y límpiate la baba, mira que se nota que te dejo impresionado la muchacha.-dijo Sano burlándose de la expresión de Kenshin es que realmente poco le falto para que baboseara el piso (onda como el lobo de los monitos XD).

-Si, pues parece que Kenshin ya encontró a su victima.-dijo Yahiko sonriendo, ante la expresión del pelirrojo.

-Así es, ya encontré a la chica que dentro de poco empezara a suspirar por mi.-dijo Kenshin saliendo un poco de su estupor.

--------------------------------&&&&&&&-----------------------

Kaoru estaba realmente aburrida, ninguno de los hombres con los cuales había hablado le parecía el adecuado para empezar su proyecto, ya era cerca de la media noche y aun no encontraba nadie que le interesara. Pues bien, parece que tendría que ir a algún otro lado a buscar a su conejillo de indias, porque en ese bar, no pasaba nada de nada. Lo malo es que tanto Misao como Tsubame la iban a retar por no traer a un novio esa noche, ya que ellas con tanto esfuerzo la habían arreglado, pero es que ya estaba realmente hasta la coronilla de esos tipos que cada vez se le acercaban y trataban de que bebiera y de llevársela a la cama, uff que tipos más pesados.

Ya estaba decidida, así que con una sonrisa en el rostro, pago su cuenta, y tomó su bolso para salir al fin del bar y dirigirse a sacarse esos malditos zapatos y poder dormir algo, pero algo se lo interrumpió, sintió una mirada insistente en su espalda, un escalofrío la recorrió, lentamente se dio vuelta, para ver quien era la persona que no apartaba la vista de ella, fue allí cuando se encontró con unos hermosos ojos dorados, que a pesar de la frialdad que mostraban no dejaron que los bellos ojos azules se apartaran.

Kaoru sintió que algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, era como un ligero mareo, al encontrarse con esas orbes doradas, por fin, al parecer encontró a quien estaba buscando. Y sin tener conciencia, sonrió tímidamente, al hombre pelirrojo que se acercaba rápidamente a su lado.

-Hola.-dijo el pelirrojo.-Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura.

-Hola, Kaoru Kamiya, un placer.-respondió Kaoru, aceptando la mano que él le tendía y sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda.

-El placer es todo mío. Veo que ya te ibas.-dijo Kenshin notando que tenia en sus manos su bolso y chaqueta.

-Pues si, es que en realidad, me estaba aburriendo, con todas las personas que he hablado nadie tenia nada interesante que decir, y al parecer mis amigas me dejaron plantada.-dijo Kaoru, sonriéndole nuevamente al sexy pelirrojo.

-Oh, que pena, pero me permitirías invitarte una copa?.-dijo Kenshin con su sonrisa más seductora.

-Bueno, al parecer tu no serás de esas compañías aburridas no?.

-Para nada, en que trabajas?.

-Soy periodista de la revista Kazuko, y tu?.

-Soy publicista de Hitten.-respondió el sonriéndole.

-Oh, vaya, hoy conocí a una publicista de su empresa, que estaba viendo algunos espacios para sus productos en la próxima tirada de la revista.

-A si, y quien era, quizás la conozca.-respondió Kenshin curioso.

-Mmm, creo que se llamaba Megumi, si eso es Megumi Takani.-respondió la pelinegra sonriéndole.

-Ah, claro que la conozco, muchas veces competimos pos alguna que otra cuenta.-respondió él misteriosamente.

-jajaja, pues bien, no hable mucho con ella porque estaba de salida, tenia que ir a ver algunos asuntos de mi próximo reportaje.

-Debe ser entretenido escribir sobre diversas cosas.

-Pues si, debe serlo, aunque solo puedo escribir de cosas de "interés" femenino, como la calidad de los tacones, o maquillaje, y cosas, así, cuando lo que yo mas deseo es escribir de temas serios, como política, economía, cultura, música, etc. Pero creo que ahora tengo la posibilidad de lograr que la directora de la revista me permita escribir de esos temas.

-De verdad?. Pues me alegro mucho por ti, en verdad uno debería hacer lo que realmente le gusta. Mira aquí viene el mesero, que deseas tomar?.

-Mmm, una copa de vino blanco por favor.-respondió ella, sabiendo que si tomaba algo más fuerte terminaría diciendo cosas que no deseaba.

-Para mi un escocés en las rocas (No me pregunten ke trago es ese, yo de copete si que no tengo ni idea).-dijo Kenshin al camarero que inmediatamente les sirvió sus copas.-Que te parece si nos vamos a sentar a una mesa, al parecer el grupo de Jazz esta por empezar a tocar.

-Esta bien, este grupo es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta poner la radio y escuchar esa música mientras escribo, me relaja completamente.-dijo Kaoru, levantándose para seguir a Kenshin hacia una mesa más menos cercana a el pequeño escenario.

-Y dime tienes padres, hermanos... novio?...-preguntó Kenshin como no quiere la cosa.

-No, si, no, mis padres murieron en un viaje hace muchos años, y tengo un hermano mayor, llamado Aoshi, y en cuanto a novio, pues no, no tengo, no encuentro al hombre ideal que cumpla todos mis sueños, aunque tal vez me conformaría con menos no?.-dijo riendo Kaoru.

-jajaja, Pues tienes razón, encontrar a la persona ideal es muy difícil.

-Así es, muchas veces es mejor vivir sola que mal acompañada. Así que me quedo con mi perrito el es mejor compañía.- dijo Kaoru mirando directamente a los ojos de Kenshin, hundiéndose nuevamente en las orbes doradas, que no la soltaban nunca.

-Tienes un perro, que te ladre?.-dijo Kenshin sin apartarle la mirada a los hermosos y expresivos ojos azules.

-Pues si, es un coker y se llama Max.

-Debe ser tan hermoso como su dueña.

-Pues muchas gracias por el halago.-dijo sonrojada Kaoru, no entendía que le pasaba, durante toda la conversación se veía coqueteando con ese sujeto y es que realmente le fascinaba, y auto excusándose decidió que él iba a ser un buen conejillo de indias, había habido química de inmediato, y podía vislumbrar por su sus ojos que su temperamento no era de lo mas paciente, así que seria fácil hacer que él terminara con ella, y lograr terminar el articulo dentro de los 10 días plazo.

Algo muy parecido le ocurría a Kenshin, solamente que, el pensaba que el carácter tímido de Kaoru, y su dulzura, harían muy fácil de que ella se enamorara de él, y así podría ganar a apuesta, no sabia que iba a hacer después con esa mujer, tal vez estar un tiempo con ella, para después dejarla, le gustaba, no lo podía negar pero el tampoco quería tener una soga al cuello ya que aun no estaba listo para sentar cabeza, seria divertido conquistar a esa hermosa muchacha con sus atenciones, y además como premio adicional tendría la cuenta de los diamantes haciéndole una vez más la vida imposible a esas dos mujeres que detestaba.

La noche paso sin mayores sobresaltos, conversaron de todo, de los equipos que le gustaban, de la música, de política, en fin de mil y un temas encontrando que teñían ideas bastantes parecidas. Ya eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando al fin Kaoru se levantó para irse a si departamento, ambos estaban muy felices de ese encuentro tan extraño, pero que a pesar de todo les trajo enormes dichas.

-Bueno Kenshin, fue un placer conocerte.-dijo Kaoru sonriéndole, mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar un taxi.

-Lo mismo digo, dime viniste en auto?.-dijo Kenshin al ver que miraba ella miraba en su pequeña cartera de mano.

-Pues no, viajo en taxi, creo que me debería estar por pasar a buscar.-decía Kaoru, mientras se ponía al chaqueta.

-Entonces permíteme acompañarte afuera para esperar el taxi, porque una mujer tan hermosa como tu, sola a estar horas de la noche en la calle es muy peligroso.-dijo Kenshin seductoramente.

-Muchas gracias.-Ambos salieron lentamente del bar, esperando que el taxi que había pedido Kaoru, hacia algunos minutos. Al ver llegar el taxi, Kenshin rápidamente entro en su estrategia.

-Me darías tu teléfono, digo para salir otra vez.

-Por supuesto, es el 5557896 (Ya supongan ke es un celular), fue un placer conocerte Kenshin Himura, espero verte pronto.-dijo ella antes de acercársele y besarle en la comisura de los labios, para rápidamente después subirse al taxi y partir rumbo a su casa. Dejando a Kenshin un poco embobado ante ese pequeño beso que le dio antes de partir, definitivamente la llamaría mañana para lograr otra cita, es que en las horas que paso con ella, realmente lo paso genial.

Al día siguiente, Kenshin estaba más que contento, tenia ya un prospecto de novia, y solo le quedaba enamorarla, cosa que según el no era nada de difícil. Con su casco en mano, subió hasta el piso donde estaba su oficina, encontrándose que ya estaban allí, Sanosuke y Yahiko, que lo esperaban para preguntarle que tal le había ido con la misterios muchacha de ojos azules.

-Ya Kenshin cuenta, cuenta, que tal te fue con la chica de anoche.-dijo Sanosuke impaciente.

-Pues creo que ella es una presa segura.-dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa sobrada.

-Y de cerca es realmente tan linda, tiene esas curvas tan pronunciadas.-dijo Sanosuke medio baboso al recordar la imagen de la muchacha.

-Cuidado.-dijo con los ojos dorados Kenshin al ver la mirada lasciva de Sanosuke.

-Ya, ya... haya paz.-dijo Yahiko.- Así que te vas a ir tras ella, supongo que tienes su teléfono.

-Así es, tengo su celular, dentro de un rato la llamare para invitarla a cenar.

-Vaya, vamos rápido, bueno contando de que tienes solo 10 días para enamorarla hay que pisar el acelerador, así que muéstrale lo mejor de ti.

-Así es, es realmente una mujer hermosa.-dijo Kenshin un poco sonrojado.

-Ya, basta de conversaciones de niñas, a trabajar.-dijo Katsura apareciendo de pronto detrás de este grupito de tres amigos asustándolos que del salto que pegaron casi terminaron pegados en el techo.

------------------&&&&&&-------------------

-Bien Kaoru, ahora dinos como te fue?.-preguntó ansiosa Misao.

-A ver, las tres cuartas partes de los hombres que me hablaron anoche eran unos idiotas por decir lo menos, uno que otro salvo la noche, especialmente el chico que me hablo cuando ya estaba por irme.

-Y como era, cuenta mujer que nos dejas con la duda.-decía Tsubame.

-Pues, estaba vestido completamente de negro, traje negro y la camisa del mismo color, tenia el pelo rojo, como el fuego, largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran una mezcla extraña entre el violeta y el dorado, era bastante alto, y musculoso.-dijo Kaoru con los ojos tipo estrellita y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Wau, parece todo un hombre, es perfecto para tu articulo Kao-chan.-dijo Misao.

-Siii es verdad Kao, es el hombre del cual te puedes deshacer en 10 días. Total, tu sabes que a ti nadie te puede enamorar, eres mas fría que un cubo de hielo.-dijo Tsubame.

-El que haya decidido que nunca me enamoraría, no significa que sea un cubo de hielo Tsubame, además el cubo de hielo es mi hermano Aoshi.-dijo sonriendo al ver el gran sonrojo de Misao ante la mención de ese nombre, más que mal, ella estuvo enamorada de él desde que eran niñas.

-Sip tienes razón, y ya Misao, deja de sonrojarte con solo escuchar el nombre de Aoshi-sama, no vez que lo puedes conjurar.-se rió de la reacción Tsubame.

-Pero, es que sabes que extraño a mi Aoshi-sama, el ha sido el único hombre al cual he amado, pero se fue antes de que yo le dijera lo que sentía... Mi Vida es un Desastree!.-dijo llorando nuevamente Misao. Haciendo de que las cabezas de Kaoru y Tsubame una enorme gota saliera.

-Ya Misao, tranquila, si mi hermano ya regresara.-dijo Kaoru tratando de controlar un poco a su amiga.

-Si lo se, volverá cuando yo sea una vieja horrible y el ya tenga una familia, muchos hijos y feliz.-dijo Misao cada vez mas deprimida.

-No Misao, sabes como es Aoshi, es un cubo de hielo, nadie ni nada lo ha hecho enamorarse, así que yo se que pronto volverá.-dijo Kaoru abrazando nuevamente a Misao, que después de un rato mas de llorar, se seco las lagrimas y miro traviesamente a Kaoru.

-Entonces que tal ese pelirrojo.

-Te refieres a Kenshin?.-dijo Kaoru un poco sonrojada,

-Pues si, es perfecto para el articulo, supongo que te pidió el teléfono verdad?.-dijo Tsubame.

-Pues, si, espero que me llame.

-Entonces, tienes que contarnos cada cosa que te dijo y a donde te llevo, obviamente porque somos tus asesoras no solo de imagen, sino que también para que tu realices todos nuestros errores mas comunes, ya que nunca has tenido pareja.-dijo Misao.

-Miren, dijo la reina de los desastres amorosos.-dijo Kaoru sonriendo, a pesar de los dichos de sus amigas.

-Pues si, alguien tiene que enseñarle a nuestra reportera de hielo digo yo.-dijo Tsubame sonriendo y riendo ante la expresión de Kaoru.

En eso, el celular de Kaoru sonó con su típica musiquita de los tele tubis, haciendo reír traviesamente a Misao, la única que se metía en el celular de Kaoru y le cambiaba la música de este. Luego de mandarle una mirada asesina su amiga de ojos verdes, vio que el numero desconocido y contesto esperando que fuera el pelirrojo de anoche.

-Alo.-dijo Kaoru, mientras sus amigas se aguantaban la risa.

-Hola, Kaoru, hablas con Kenshin.-se escucho responder del otro lado del celular.

-Hola Kenshin, como estas?.-Dijo Kaoru tratando de aguantar la risa, al ver las muecas de sus amigas al escuchar la grave voz de Kenshin.

-Bien bien y tu?.

-Muy bien gracias.

-Que bueno, te llamaba para preguntarte si tenias algo que hacer esta noche.

-Pues no, no tengo nada que hacer, porque?

-Es que me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar, te parece?.

-Claro que si, donde nos encontramos?

-Mmm te parece en el restaurante Venecia, lo conoces?

-Si, lo conozco, entonces en el Venecia a las 7?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos allí, chao.

-Chao.-Kaoru colgó el celular ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas, que le sonreían ante el leve sonrojo de su amiga.

-Pues bien Kao-chan, creo que tienes una cita esta noche, para empezar a realizar tu plan de cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días.-dijo Misao.

-Así es, entonces el plan CPH, comenzará esta noche.-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------

_**Pues bien, hasta aki les dejo esto, espero ke lo disfruten, se viene la priemra cita y estara demaciado chitosa, no lo duden...**_

_**ke lo disfruten... Muchas gracias por por reviews y espero ke sigan escribiendo sus comentarios e ideas para este fics...**_

_**beshos**_

_**Este fics esta dedicado a Dani...**_

Matta neeeee


End file.
